


We Do Have Time

by Reio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reio/pseuds/Reio
Summary: For those who cannot read Chinese, we now have an English version in process thanks to woyo, who kindly offered to do this work... Lots of love for her ；）You can find it in her(or my) work list, I don't know how to put a link yet...发在过lofter上，结果还是被屏蔽了，气疯，是不是只要不是G就不能发了，以后怕不是哪怕只是谈到与性有关系的内容就都得塞这儿了双性转赫斯，是糖。lofter其实还是有发的（望天想要交友.jpg（虽然我写得唧唧掰掰人也唧唧掰掰但如果想请不要犹豫来GD我hhhhh





	We Do Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是为了写着爽。I own nothing

01  
“赫尔墨斯。我发现你不太够哥们儿。”罗纳德·韦斯莱一脸严肃地凑近他的好友，直勾勾地盯着他。  
“……怎么了？”赫尔墨斯被他瞪得有点心虚，一边眨眨眼一边在脑子里迅速过一遍自己最近可能引来罗恩的控诉的“罪状”。好像完全没有。他没有在和自己蹲同一个办公室的拉文德谈论起口红色号时表现出不耐烦、也没有抨击罗恩最近喜欢的魁地奇明星……  
“你交了女朋友也不跟我们说。”罗恩眯起眼。  
这话也迅速吸引了哈利的注意。“真的吗！”他也一脸惊奇地转过来。  
“我没交女朋友。”赫尔墨斯皱起眉头。  
“别嘴硬了。拉文德告诉我你每周五下午下班之前都早早收拾好东西端坐在位子上、三十秒看一次表，一敲整点拔腿就跑。”  
……我忘了她有多八卦。赫尔墨斯暗暗诅咒道。  
“你怎么都不告诉我们？”哈利在他身边缓缓落座。  
“我也很好奇是什么姑娘才能在晚上八点半之前把他从他的办公室里拽出来——嗷！”赫尔墨斯毫不客气地在他后脑勺上拍了一巴掌。  
“快，坦白从宽。”哈利笑着说。  
“好吧。”他叹了口气。“我的确是每周五晚上和一个人一起吃晚餐……但她不是我的女朋友。我们只是每周见一次面，聊聊天。”  
“我们一般管这个叫‘约会’。”罗恩显然不太信服。  
“但你喜欢她，不是吗？”哈利看着赫尔墨斯有些惆怅的表情说道。  
他咬了咬下唇，有点犹豫地点点头。“我的确希望她能接受我……”  
“追女孩儿啊？没关系，我们可是有情感专家在的。”罗恩笑道。  
“就你？”赫尔墨斯翻翻白眼。  
“不是我，是拉文德。”他纠正。  
他摇摇头，“她可不是‘女孩儿’。而且她很……特别……”  
“那我们可以请教卢娜。”  
“我可不是那个意思。”他瞪了罗恩一眼。“……而且她比我大。大很多。”  
“好吧，那她最好是个大美人儿——不，考虑到我们正在说的是赫尔墨斯·约翰·格兰杰先生，或许应该说有你两倍聪明……等等，你别不是在追别人的老婆吧？！”  
“什么！”他唰地站起来。“你觉得我是这种人吗？！”  
“呃，因为你说她比你大很多还‘希望她能接受’……”罗恩往后缩了缩。“……对不起，我没那个意思。”  
“好了。”哈利息事宁人地挡在二人中间劝导道：“你得加油啊。我可等着你带她来陋居吃晚餐呢。”  
“不如你把她的衣服尺码也提前报上。”罗恩在哈利身后补充，“我妈正忙着织她今年的韦斯莱毛衣。”  
“我尽量。”赫尔墨斯敷衍道。不，你们不会想的，他在心里叹道。  
02  
他在追求斯内普。西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
这事说来话长。在他还在上学的时候，他的魔药教授一直刻薄、小心眼、抓住一切机会为难他们三人，但同时也总在紧要关头放下个人好恶保护他们、冒着生命危险为凤凰社执行任务，不顾他人的冷眼与怀疑。所以他总是尊敬她的，也钦佩她的学识、智慧和勇气，可到了六年级的黑魔法防御术课上，他发现他竟然常常走神——当然，不是在她讲课的时候，赫尔墨斯从不漏下老师在课上讲的任何一个字——愣愣地盯着她看。手。脖子的曲线，甚至胸前那柔和的弧度，振臂抽出魔杖时露出的腰身、然后再向下——  
这真的傻透了，他一遍遍怒斥自己。他都不知道为什么——她相貌平平，性格恶劣，还比他大二十岁，是自己的老师，六年来一直孜孜不倦地挖苦自己。可她就是对他有吸引力，而且……他总是忘不了她。尽管这事实让他挫败，但他也认为鉴于他几年也见不到一次他神出鬼没见到他们每一个人都躲着走的前教授，他这些阴魂不散的想法也不是什么大问题……  
……直到那天中午他喝下福灵剂。他发誓这只是为了让他那天的工作不再那么糟心：在他的同事生病请假回家工作要交给他来做、自己的提案被部长无情驳回、七八个人几乎同时寄信来要求当天和他会面、中午回家拿文件正好目睹自己家里水管炸开——而且他还不能用魔法修，不然没法对之后会来的社区的维修工解释——之后，他决心不再忍下去了。自从他工作以来，职场压力似乎就很容易把他搞得非常神经质……这就和其他的一切一样让他心烦意乱。他喝了足够维持到晚上的剂量，本来是预防他被夜半铃响叫去加班，但那该死的药剂大约对“幸运”有自己独到的理解并自作主张将其热切地付诸于了实践——这也就是为什么他夜半惊醒、因为摄入酒精过多而头疼欲裂，他机械地转头看了一眼自己被扒下来扔在地上的裤子和在床上滚成了一团的衬衫、缓慢地回忆了一下昨晚他记忆里残存的片段，差点被吓得背过气去。  
这个展开太他妈刺激了。现在他有种打开窗跳下去的冲动。  
他一定表现得像个糟糕的处男……！虽然严格意义上讲他不是处男，但也好不到哪里去——更别说斯内普教授在睡完他后扬长而去，把他就这么扔在床上衣服乱扔被子也没掖好……诶等等斯内普教授和他睡了……诶？哈利不是说她喜欢他妈妈吗……等等……  
一时间巨大的信息量同时向他涌来，于是他愉快地度过了一个不眠之夜，在无数次辗转反侧后终于在太阳探出地平线之后沉沉入睡，醒来已是下午，他还没来得及花时间痛恨自己把宝贵的工作时间浪费在了睡觉上就想起他周六的韦斯莱与荣誉韦斯莱陋居晚餐会，于是急匆匆套上袍子就往陋居赶，果不其然被弗雷德和乔治调侃了他那滚得一团乱的头发和那份生无可恋般的表情，后者还成功地让韦斯莱夫人担忧地为他多加了两勺肉汁。  
金妮还问他发生什么了。就好像他能把“我睡了斯内普教授”说出口一样。  
但这样的绝望过后，一点点小小的希望的念头一直在他心头挥之不去。好吧，既然……他们睡了，那么就很有可能……她对他不是完全没兴趣，是不是？说不定她还会去那家酒吧——  
于是经过一个周的心理斗争，他发现自己理顺了头发穿着自己最好的麻瓜衣服站在同一家酒吧的门口，自暴自弃地打开门后看到熟悉的黑发女人时差点心跳停止。  
他都不知道这是好运还是不幸了。对方在看见他后有一丝惊讶，但很快就又回复到毫无反应。他鼓起勇气支支吾吾地搭话——梅林，他甚至还一直都在叫她“教授”——最后问她……愿不愿意和他一起吃个晚餐。  
但出人意料地，她答应了。  
看她大步流星扫出酒吧的门口，他还是失望地叹了口气。她表现得就像她毫无兴趣——可她毕竟答应了。他劝自己说。  
“已经挺不错的了，小伙子。”吧台那边的老板向他搭话：“上次你来我还记得呢。”他意味深长地笑了：“那女人从来都没人敢搭话，偶尔有几个想寻衅滋事的醉鬼，全被她掰脱臼了。她肯定也多少有点喜欢你的——说起来你小子上学时就看上自己老师了？”他若有所思地望着门口：“我一直在想这女人是干什么的——她教书？看着可真不像……你知道的。你来点什么？”  
“之前是老师。”加双重间谍。他忠实地在心补充。“现在是独立研究者了……什么都行。”  
他惆怅地端起老板送来的酒杯，看也不看就灌了一口下去，然后被呛得大声咳嗽起来。吧台后老板放声大笑。  
03  
事实上，和斯内普见面的进展得比他想象的要好。他们第一次出去吃晚餐那天他神经质地在魔法部的公共洗手间整理了无数次头发，在心里反反复复地怀疑自己预备穿的那身衣服是不是不够好——然后再推翻想到的备用方案，检查了无数遍他预订的麻瓜餐馆的信息，终于在下班后忐忑不安地来到他们约好的地点，远远地就看见斯内普站在门边看着一本小册子，一身与她穿袍子品味一样的上下一色黑的裹得严严实实的麻瓜衣服。他突然觉得自己有点紧张过度——这都不是一场约会。他干笑着长出了一口气。  
他们聊了一点工作，之后是日常生活，在说到那家酒吧时他有点不好意思地坦白了福灵剂的事——多少他对这事感到内疚，虽然这也不是他的错；在看到他的前教授那熟悉的嘲讽的笑容之后居然觉得如释重负。尽管他们说的话不多，聊的也都是些挺正式的话题，他还是比他原先预想的放松得多。最后他借着几杯红酒给他的勇气（这大概只是心理上起作用，毕竟按她的话说，他可是个“极度讨人厌的冒进的格兰芬多”）问她下周还愿不愿意出来，她勾起唇角回答说：“如果你能像今晚一样不那么烦人，我没有意见。”  
他朝她温和地微笑，内心心花怒放上蹿下跳。  
04  
“进展如何？”这是他在推门进了三把扫帚在罗恩身边坐下之后他说的第一句话。  
“看在梅林的份上——我们就不能聊点别的？”赫尔墨斯烦躁地回答。  
“看来不好？既然你现在这么暴躁、一点就炸。”罗恩好气又好笑地看着他。“如果你有什么不想告诉哈利的事情，还可以趁现在告诉我。”  
“你有什么想让赫尔墨斯瞒着我的，嗯？”仿佛积极响应罗恩的召唤，哈利从店的另一边出现，语气揶揄，笑容灿烂。  
罗恩边嘟哝着“你回来得真快”边给他让出一个座位，哈利顺势坐在赫尔墨斯身旁，认真地开口：“罗恩问的这件事我们可必须得关心——我们三个里就你的事还没解决了。”  
赫尔墨斯叹了口气。的确，哈利和金妮已经结婚两年，并且正打算要孩子；罗恩与拉文德从六年级开始分分合合，最近终于稳定下来，在韦斯莱夫人喋喋不休的催促下，他想他们不久也会订婚。而他自己，虽然有无数姑娘对他表现出兴趣（即使绝大部分都只是看中了他的名声），他就是没法放下他那无望的想法……虽然或许还称不上爱，但他现在是真的喜欢她了。他根本不知道他能不能打动斯内普——他从没明确说过他的想法，最糟的情况是她一直以为他清楚她只喜欢女人、对她没有意思一类的……就算往好处想，她愿意接受他，到那时他要怎么告诉哈利和罗恩他们？带西弗勒斯·斯内普去陋居吃晚餐？那情景让他想想都颤抖。  
他忽然觉得很茫然。罗曼蒂克的吸引似乎真的钝化了他的大脑。  
“我觉得如果你真的想追她，光和她一周吃一顿饭肯定不够啊。”罗恩说，“当年还是你告诉我们怎么读懂‘女孩儿们的小心思’的，怎么到了你自己身上就不行了？”  
“我说过她不是‘女孩儿’了。”他争辩。  
“那好吧，女人，成熟女人。……这我可没什么想法了，你要拿我爸妈那个样子当参考吗？”  
赫尔墨斯一口黄油啤酒呛在嗓子里。在咳到脱离了窒息而死的危险后他虚弱地开口，“别。”  
“我想也是。”罗恩有点尴尬地承认。“那好吧，作为唯一的已婚人士——”他看向哈利：“你有什么追求‘女人而不是女孩儿’的建议吗？”  
“你也快结婚了。”哈利指出，再把目光转回赫尔墨斯。“那我问问看……你们平时都聊些什么？”  
“书。工作。”他思索，谨慎地想着答案：“一些时事。魔咒，魔药，变形术……”  
罗恩长长地叹了口气。“你终于遇到另一本会走路的砖头书了？怪不得你喜欢她。”  
赫尔墨斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“嘿，我只是在开玩笑。”罗恩为自己辩解。  
“你们就不聊些……娱乐点、轻松点的话题？虽然我不知道你们怎么想，但在旁人看来这样的讨论也太严肃了。”哈利说。  
“我们是不可能聊魁地奇和《预言家日报》上的廉价八卦的，哈利。”  
“我不是那个意思。就只是任何作为消遣的东西——笑话，时尚潮流，流行音乐，电视剧一类的。说起来她对麻瓜的东西感不感兴趣？麻瓜的娱乐可比巫师界丰富。你们可以聊些麻瓜的东西。”  
“她是个混血。我不清楚……”他思索着。  
“没错——之前哈利带金妮去了一次麻瓜的购物中心，她就被完全迷住了。你们可以像麻瓜一样约会，还可以去看电……那叫什么来着，哈利？”  
“电影，我觉得你是想说这个。还有，看在梅林的份上，我不是要你们去谈经济学、生物化学和量子物理。”哈利调笑道。  
赫尔墨斯嘟哝着抱怨道“你们两个真讨厌”，思绪回到了之前两位好友抛出的话题上。他和斯内普的交谈……都很不错，可他们还是……很拘谨。他不敢提起过去的事情，也不敢说太多的他的生活：他确信如果他激动忘形聊起哈利·波特和他红发的美丽妻子的幸福婚后生活，她不会有什么积极的反应。而他总觉得有关她的过去、她的故事，她永远不会向他说起。她所经历的一切已经将她损坏，他时刻如履薄冰，生怕他一不小心又揭开她旧伤口的痂。  
可如果他一直犹豫，那什么都不可能改变。  
他从思考中回过神来，下定了决心。“我会试试的，”他抬头看向两位好友：“你们说得对——谢谢你们。”他向他们微笑。  
“乐意效劳。”罗恩上前拥抱他。“你可得加把劲儿啊。”他朝他挤挤眼。  
“可别忘了我之前说的话啊。”哈利也上前拥抱他们，并适时地提醒道。  
05  
当他用稀松平常的语气说出“下次我们出来的时候你愿不愿意吃完饭后一起去看场电影”后，斯内普拿刀叉的手不自然地僵了一下。  
她总是这样，稍微私人一点的内容都会让她很不自在。不知为什么他觉得有些悲伤。他的思绪回到那个他记忆所剩无几的夜晚——他一直想不明白。究竟是为什么？  
别想了。他责备自己道。先想想现在怎么办吧。  
“你打算看什么？”她皱着眉头问。他察觉到了她的犹豫。  
“你有什么想看的吗？”他轻声问道。  
她的眉头蹙得更深了。“我一般不太关注这些。”她承认。“……你来决定就好。”  
他轻易地就把这个任务揽了下来——并且在他和西弗勒斯并排坐在电影院里，后者双臂交叉环在胸前嘴角不断抽搐，脸上挂着的是他熟悉的“隆巴顿的坩埚还有三秒钟就要爆炸了”的表情时，他悔不当初。他和一个麻瓜朋友喝了一次下午茶，对方手舞足蹈地为他推荐了近来的一部影片，极尽溢美之词——事实上现在想来，他不得不挫败地承认，他的话有点语无伦次。这就是轻信的代价，他诅咒自己，看着屏幕上放映的史诗级烂片心如刀割。他偷偷用余光瞥西弗勒斯，祈祷着她不会拂袖而去冲回自家然后拿吼叫信塞满他的起居室，直到电影终于结束而西弗勒斯还在他身旁坐着（好吧，就算他可能是要面对被当场谋杀的风险）时他才稍微松了口气。  
“这可不像你的风格。”人们渐渐散去，她有些恼怒又嘲笑地开口。  
“我太相信别人了。”他挫败地承认。  
“我想也是。”  
他们归于沉默，慢慢地往影院外走、走上街头。他们往离这里最近的幻影移形点前进，走过一盏盏路灯，他借着灯光观察着她，十月末的天已经渐渐冷了，她呼出氤氲的白气，点光源的照射让已经弄乱的那些发丝更加显眼。  
不知怎地他移不开视线。  
“这也算是……展现了非凡的创造力。”走出一段距离后她干巴巴地开口。  
他愣了一下，然后才反应过来她在说刚才那场电影。他不由得笑了。“你的评论也总是很有创意。”  
她不置可否地发出一个单音节。然后她微微颔首，头发垂下来遮住了他看着她的脸的视线。  
“……我之前从没来过电影院。”她很轻很轻地说。  
他吃了一惊。西弗勒斯·斯内普在主动和他说她自己的事情——就算这事小到只是看电影。“……为什么呢？”他试探着问道。  
“小时候没钱。等我有了自己的收入……我也没什么来这里的欲望。”她的语气很平淡。  
“如果你愿意我们以后也可以来——我一定会自己挑片子的。或者你来。”压住心里的伤感他这么说。  
她没有说话，只是犹豫之后微微点了点头，头发还是遮着她的脸。  
06  
“西弗勒斯，你必须来。”麦格放下她的茶杯，表情严肃。  
斯内普发出一声不耐烦的哼声。“我为什么要去？”她拿起魔杖把自己的杯子加满。  
“我们都想见见你。”麦格说。  
“多么感人。”斯内普讥讽道。  
“我是认真的。他们想见到你。你最近也一个人待得太久了。”  
“噢，见不到卢平不会让我脱离社会的。”她仍然一脸讥讽，看上去丝毫没被说服。  
“得了，西弗勒斯。你没有那么讨厌他。而且莱姆斯也很关心你。”麦格正色。  
“那只能说明你已经老到失去了你的判断力——算了。不管你怎么说，我不会去的。”她交叉双臂摆出防备般的姿势。  
麦格看上去有些被惹恼，但还是尽量表现的得无动于衷地摇了摇头。“没错，见不到莱姆斯不会让你脱离社会——但总把你自己关在实验室里会的，西弗勒斯。来吧。”  
“我周五晚上有安排。”她表情紧绷。  
“你的安排除了工作还能有什么？别告诉我你要去拜访马尔福。”麦格摆出教师的严厉表情。  
斯内普摆出一副被惹恼的表情张口想反驳，却回过神来一样愣住，不自然地僵在那里，最终闭上了嘴，烦躁地陷回座椅里。  
“好吧，你赢了。我去就是。”她叹道。  
麦格露出一个笑容。斯内普看上去有点不安。  
07  
赫尔墨斯盯着墙上的挂钟，神情恍惚。今天是周五，还有三分钟就要下班，可他的情绪却与周围蠢蠢欲动的人群形成了鲜明对比。  
拉文德越过办公桌的隔板把头凑过来。“赫尔墨斯？怎么了吗？”  
“没事，谢谢你关心。”他摇了摇头，虽然他知道自己现在的表情一定毫无说服力。  
“好吧……是‘她’的事吗？”  
他一下子回过神来，本想辩解两句，然后才想到罗恩一定已经把他的事情像倒口袋一样整个儿说给情感专家拉文德作为典型（其实应该是极端）案例分析了，于是放弃了否认的努力。“好吧……其实也没什么。就是她今天晚上有事不能来了。”  
拉文德同情地看着他。“你为什么不和我们一块出来玩呢？我，罗恩，帕瓦蒂，她的新男友，还有傲罗部门的唐克斯。就当散散心。”她提议道。  
他没漏过拉文德眼里闪烁的光芒——他苦笑。“卢平教授不去吗？”  
“唐克斯说麦格教授今天晚上要组织一个教工聚会一类的。”她耸耸肩：“这样也好，结了婚的人也需要自己的空间嘛。你也来吧？罗恩和唐克斯会很高兴的。”  
他确信自己今晚这个状态没法再安下心来工作了。或许这样也能转移一下他的注意力，别让他再一直想着她的事……他咬着下唇点了点头。“那好啊，拉文德。”  
她狡黠一笑。“这就对啦。我们可以好好聊聊……六点钟破釜酒吧见？”  
“好。”他有些无奈地笑着说。  
他知道最合情合理的解释就是西弗勒斯被麦格教授强行拽去参加聚会了，但他就是……一点都没法好起来。她只给他一封邮局猫头鹰捎来的短讯，寥寥数语只是说什么“私人事务”。他希望她能多写点什么——别用这正式得生疏冷漠的口吻，说出来这“私人原因”是什么，难道还能是什么对他开不了口的事情吗？  
……又或者她还对上次电影的事情心怀积怨？或许她的确很小心眼……或者对于上次告诉了他个人经历的事情感到尴尬——看在梅林的份上那只是看电影！  
他烦躁地叹气。他现在恼怒又沮丧——他搞不懂她。他都不知道该不该责备谁。他真的能把事情做好吗？有朝一日会有回报吗？  
他恐怕从任何一个人那里都得不到答案。  
他望了望他的朋友们，唐克斯唱起一首麻瓜老歌——把《Never on Sunday》里的“kiss”都换成了“owl”，唱得声情并茂，帕瓦蒂的男友搂紧他怀里的女友，拉文德坐在罗恩怀里咯咯直笑。他无比强烈地意识到继续下去就意味着放弃这些——这一切无所顾忌的亲密。西弗勒斯·斯内普永远不会成为这种场面的一部分。她只会讥笑唐克斯，再次也是把嘴抿成一条缝，面色阴沉，朝每个敢接近的人射去杀人般的目光。  
——他为什么要这样想？看在梅林的份上她只是有一次不能来而已！她自己有自己的事情，这不是很正当的吗？他为什么要这么敏感和神经质  
他用力地甩了甩头。另一边唐克斯唱完了歌，向几个纯血解释这首歌的原本内容。“好吧，”拉文德笑道，捧起罗恩的脸：“我可不会拒绝一个吻的。什么时候都行。”  
几个人开始起哄，他也半是欣慰（好吧，罗恩的确经常说他像个老妈子）地看着二人亲吻。他们真的适合彼此，他想。  
谈话的中心继续转移到唐克斯身上——她总能逗人开心。他想到她和卢平教授年龄、身份上也有不小的差距，可最后他们还是在一起了，甜蜜恩爱。因为他们了解彼此，能让彼此开心，他苦涩地想。他们能做到吗？再退一步讲，他能做到吗？  
“嘿。”拉文德不知什么时候已经挪到了他的身旁，冷不丁地拍了他一下。  
“哦！嗨……”他笑得有些无力。  
“我记得我们可是说好了的。”她眨眨眼。“罗恩说你和你的成熟女士的进展可不是很顺利？”  
他有点犹豫。姑且不提成熟女士这个奇怪的称呼……如果对方只是个像她一样的姑娘的话，他倒是可以对拉文德全盘托出。但这可是西弗勒斯，他们的斯内普教授，如果有人胆敢声称一个格兰芬多的小姑娘能读懂她的心思，恐怕会被关禁闭关到世界末日。  
……但说不定，女人还就是都有共同点的呢？就算像西弗勒斯那样？  
“……我的确很苦恼。”他开口了，“她对我总是很生疏。——不过她对所有人几乎都很生疏。她一般总独来独往的。她经历过很多很多的事，战争给她留下的创伤太重……我不知道她能不能接受一个人。”  
拉文德的表情严肃了起来。“我猜这就不是恋爱问题了……对吧？该是怎么才能让她从战争的阴影里走出来？”  
“和你想得不太一样。”他点点头：“但比起说什么阴影，更不如说……她一直都没过过这样的生活，”他示意了一下酒吧里形形色色的人群：“普通的生活。……太复杂了，对吧？”他苦笑。  
她叹了口气。“是啊……你是真的喜欢她，不是吗？”  
他没有回答，只是苦笑。“不过，你有没有通用些的建议？”他试着转移谈话的方向：“比如约会，送礼物……一类的？”  
“啊，”她笑了，“这些嘛，当然没问题啦。我假定她不是会欣赏甜言蜜语的那种浪漫的类型……”  
“想都不用想。”他颤抖了一下。  
和拉文德的谈话意外地有帮助。他也和她说了自己的担忧——以上次的选片为例。她噗嗤一声笑出来：“那更是挺不错的啊。她喜欢和你待在一起，”她直直地看着他，“如果她真如你所言。”  
“……是吗？”他有点受宠若惊。虽然他心里也明白若非如此她决不会容忍自己超过三个小时，但从别人嘴里说出来……又是另一回事。  
“你就傻吧。”她不耐烦地向他翻了个白眼。“但这不代表你就不用用心了啊。你肯定不想让她失去耐心。”  
“绝对的。”不用说他也知道，他闷闷地想。  
期间唐克斯也加入了一段他们的谈话，发表一些女性视角的建议，顺便想办法让他心情好一些。她就讲了更多关于战争的事——“你一定得非常耐心才行，赫尔墨斯。她愿意和你一起出来，聊天，就是很了不起的成就了。这事儿对我们都不容易，更何况是那样一个人。”她把手搭到他肩上。“如果你是认真的，就别轻易放弃。好吗？”  
唐克斯一瞬间是那么认真，让他心里一噤。他有些紧张地点头。  
对，这不会容易，但那又如何？他非常有耐心，而且不会轻言放弃。  
分别时罗恩的脸涨得通红，用比平时大了不少的力道拍着他的肩膀，他假想他有点喝大了。“我本来也想问问的，”他嘟哝，“但我想我最好把时间让给姑娘们，她们对这种事可擅长多了，是不？”他笑了，搂住一旁走过来的拉文德：“我就等着下次聚会听你汇报听了金玉良言后的成果了？”  
他有些无奈地与他道别，拉文德带着他幻影移形离开。帕瓦蒂和她的男友也和他们告辞。他一转头，看见唐克斯还站在原地，双手插兜，神色认真。  
“我和莱姆斯，”她开口，“在一起也不容易。他总不肯接受我。他觉得他太老，太穷，太……任何东西，还是个狼人。但结果你也知道，”她咧嘴笑了：“现在我们都过得非常好，他回了霍格沃茨教黑魔法防御术，小泰迪也非常健康。”  
他劝慰般笑着点了点头。  
“我觉得你能行。我们都不知道能做些什么……”她有点无奈地轻轻笑了：“但如果你们能让彼此开心就再好不过了。别放弃，就算这不会容易。”  
她歪歪头狡黠地瞥了他一眼。“尤其是当某个人成天对人恶语相向，像只老渡鸦一样甩羽毛，现在正坐在霍格沃茨大厅角落里用眼刀剜半径五米范围内的每一个人的时候。”  
他惊呼，“你——”  
“不难猜的呀。”她笑得更加不怀好意了。“再说，莱姆斯说你从五年级暑假开始就对她挪不开眼啦……”  
他的脸涨得红透了。  
“我回去啦！要加油啊——拜拜！”唐克斯似乎对他的反应很满意，她点点头，向他挥挥手，“啪”地一声幻影移形离开了。  
留下他一个人在原地惊魂未定。  
08  
“你上个周去哪儿了？”他在食物端上来之前问道。  
她皱起眉头，怀疑地瞥了他一眼。“我想你已经知道了。”  
“……好吧，为什么？”这就很尴尬了。看来斯内普那种让他觉得自己无比愚蠢的能力一点也没有退化。  
“尼法朵拉·唐克斯的嘴从来不上闸。而卢平似乎也非常乐意让全世界都知道他有个老婆，并且他本人也热衷于多管闲事。”  
他紧张了起来。“他说什么了吗？”  
“……没什么。”她轻描淡写地说，移开了视线。  
“我还是希望你能预先告诉我你没能来的原因。”他说道。  
“怎么，你在兴师问罪吗？”她冷冷地一瞥。  
“当然不！”他有些被惹恼了。“你为什么要这么说？说实话，你自己是这么想的吗？”他缓缓地做了一次深呼吸，让自己听上去平静些：“我希望能知道。我想知道你的事——如果真的是隐私我不会强迫你，但我们也不该就像两个陌生人那样、这种内容你都觉得不值得告诉我一声。”  
她没回答，只是眉头皱得更紧。  
“……我觉得我们至少也是朋友。”他补充上，在声音里稍稍流露出一点失落。  
“……那好。”她审视着他，神情复杂：“如果这是你希望的，下次再有这种情况时，我会向你说明。”  
他点了点头。很难再追求更好的回应了，是不是？  
“和我讲讲聚会上的事吧。”他谨慎地提议。  
“我看不出有什么好说的。”  
“你刚刚还嫌卢平教授喜欢‘管闲事’。而且我也很久没有见到他们了。”  
“那好，回答你后面的问题，他们每个人都好得令人作呕。”她耸耸肩，“至于宴会，那是一场完全全的闹剧。卢平抱了他儿子来。”  
“啊！小泰迪！我好久没见到他了——”  
“活脱脱的方特罗伊。用从他母亲那儿遗传来的天赋哗众取宠。”  
“他只有六岁嘛。活泼好动、喜欢玩闹是小孩子的天性。”  
她有些恼怒地叹息。“还有那些见到小孩就迈不开腿的老东西。梅林在上——他们可不是麻瓜的幼师。这样下去霍格沃兹变成幼儿园我都不会吃惊。”  
脑海里想象了一下麦格教授几个人团团围着头发像霓虹灯一样变色的小泰迪，他不禁笑了出来。  
他回过神来，看到西弗勒斯正看着他，目光……柔和。眼底似乎带着笑意。他一愣，西弗勒斯回过神来，表情又回到了一贯的毫无波澜。  
他不禁心生失落。  
“我听说你被即将成为韦斯莱夫人的布朗小姐……带去了女生聚会。”她干咳一声。  
“那不算女生聚会——罗恩也在。还有帕瓦蒂的男友。”他争辩，随即意识到西弗勒斯并不真的感兴趣。他沉默。  
“和他们玩得还不错？”她僵硬地寒暄道。  
“是的。”他点点头。“……但不如能来这儿让我开心。”  
这话说出口的一瞬间他都惊讶于自己的大胆，可对方似乎并没有在意。她淡淡地笑了，眼神里有些玩味的成分。  
“在这一点上，我得同意。”  
09  
“也就是说你们进展突飞猛进咯——？”罗恩奸笑道。  
“也没有，”他争辩，脸红到了耳根。“只是我们……跨过了私人化的那道坎。我们现在不会不好意思问对方的事情了——大部分情况下。”他想着加上了一句。毕竟对他们而言还是有很多话题太敏感。  
“这就很不错了啊。”哈利点头，“虽然听上去你们好像只是刚刚成为朋友。”  
“呃，”赫尔墨斯一瞬间产生了被打击到的尴尬，“……总要时间的。”  
“不过没错，”哈利对他鼓励地笑笑，“我们当然相信你了。”  
“或许还有拉文德的水平？”罗恩笑道。  
“别自卖自夸。”赫尔墨斯瞪他一眼。  
不过的确。他和西弗勒斯现在亲近了很多，也一起在预定的晚餐之外单独出去过三四次，拉文德的建议似乎的确很有用，……至少他没再搞出过像他们第一次看电影时那样的事故了。他甚至说服了一次她去陪他挑衣服——当然是在麻瓜商城，在西弗勒斯批判着他看中的几乎每一条领带时他心里想的其实是怎么在这个人的衣橱里塞进一点波长在可见光范围内的衬衫，或者外套，甚至袜子都行，就算她哪天穿着一身斯莱特林绿老头衫来见他他都会立刻开始放烟花庆祝的。  
可惜对方在一开始就识破了他的把戏并严词呵斥他想都别想。他失望地叹息。  
“赫尔墨斯。”哈利叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”  
“我其实一直很想多知道她的事情。她叫什么？什么背景？是个什么样的人？这些……”他摊手，“之前我们一直都忙于担忧你的……进程。没有好好问过你。”  
“嗯哼。”罗恩附和，“听上去你们两个进展挺稳定的。我们得为日后你把她介绍给我们做点准备——虽然你已经说了她不喜欢魁地奇。”他有点闷闷地补上一句。  
赫尔墨斯紧张起来。他得怎么说……？  
“这个，”他犹豫着开口，“我之前也讲过一些她的事情啊……”  
“女的，比你大，没结婚，不喜欢八卦和魁地奇，混血，是本和你一样的砖头书，没了。”罗恩掰着指头数给他看：“这些怎么能算数？”  
“恕我直言，其中有的内容还和没说一样。”哈利适时地火上浇油。  
他紧张地吞咽。他不是不会说谎……只是他们彼此太过熟悉，他不想骗他们什么。可是他也不可能对他们摊牌……  
“她是个……很在意隐私的人。我不能说太多。”  
“神秘事务司的缄默人？”  
“闭嘴。她……主要在家做自己的研究。而且她真的特别聪明……几乎什么都多多少少会一些。她不是个好脾气的人，说话也从来不客气……但只要她想，她可以非常……关心他人。她会留意到最小的细节。她有点固守老习惯，几乎每次都点一样的东西，衣服也是……几乎一个款式。”他想着西弗勒斯，斟酌语句，这些话就都自然而然地流了出来。他发现他意外地乐意谈起她——这个念头就让他精神振奋起来。  
“……她还是不习惯朝人敞开心扉。她爱着的人死在战争里……从那之后她就过得像是活在噩梦里。这场战争结束后才渐渐好起来。”  
他们没打断。他心知自己用了种很狡猾的描述——没一句不是实话，但在他人眼里拼凑起的形象却和事实相去甚远。他们现在大概已经在脑内描绘出了一个受到打击精神一直没有恢复的战争遗孀的形象……  
……天哪，西弗勒斯会杀了他的。  
“……但是，她是个很坚强的人。也勇敢极了。她忍过了很多我们都不能想象的事情……”他想要补救。“她还不习惯对人好。但我想……我相信。她关心我。”  
他们一同沉默。他绞紧了双手……他都有些惊讶于自己说出的话。  
“她听上去是个很好的人。”最终哈利打破了沉默，向他真诚地微笑道。  
赫尔墨斯经过一番艰难地挣扎还是及时绷住了自己即将崩坏的面部表情。这就是单方面的信息有多大的误导性的实例，他再三对自己强调。  
“某种方面来说……可以这么认为。”他就扔出一个模棱两可的回答。  
罗恩终于合上了半张的嘴。“啊……”他摇摇头，“拉文德总不肯和我说太多……你也是。我现在明白了。抱歉……我不该这么问的。”  
“没事儿。”他安慰地朝他微笑。“严格来讲是哈利问的。而且我们所有人都总有一天要克服这些……”  
“没错。”哈利点点头，向二人举起酒杯示意。他们碰杯，赫尔墨斯情绪复杂。他不希望把气氛搞得这么沉重……可他在向他们坦白真相的时候，他们……还会如此反应吗？绝不。  
他举杯一饮而尽。他希望在那天到来之前……他能想出什么办法。  
10  
他紧张地检查了一遍公寓上下。平时忙于工作而堆积的衣服都洗掉了，洗碗槽也很干净，地拖过了三遍，以防万一他也铺了床……呃，不是说他有什么不良意图。烤箱正滴滴答答地响着、稍微烤一下之前买回来的有点冷掉的面包——这样比用魔法效果好，他坚持，……然后把外卖在盘子里摊好。他不敢冒那个险，天知道为什么哈利和罗恩现在谈到蘑菇还会整张脸都涨绿。  
好的，一切完美。完美。  
他长长地出了一口气。之前他们谈起电影，西弗勒斯抱怨有时很长时间院线都没什么有意义的东西上映，他就说可以买碟片来放，在自己家的电视上看。她听了这话就不再作声，他想了一下意识到她大概是不会买电视的。  
“或许哪天我们可以在我家吃晚餐，然后看电影？就像电影之夜一类的。”他自然而然地蹦出这句话。说完之后才意识到这很可能让对方曲解自己的意图，他正有些紧张地想办法地组织语言，西弗勒斯却抢在他之前开口：“行了格兰杰。我知道你没想别的——你要是一直这样表现下去我可真得说你比白纸还好懂了。”  
她揶揄地瞥了他一眼，他尴尬地脸红了。  
“不如就下周五？如果你的时间方便。”她看着他在座位上心虚地挪来挪去，一幅好气又好笑的表情。  
……然后就是这样。他闭上眼睛。  
希望一切顺利。  
门口传来敲门声时他几乎是蹦着起来跑去开了门，西弗勒斯穿着……她惯常的全黑套装，站在门口。嗯，意料之中。  
“嗨。”他朝她微笑。  
她发出含糊不清的音节权当问候，进了门自己把外套挂在门口的一排挂钩上。“你应该下班还没太久。你做了饭？”她回头看向他。  
“事实上，我买了外卖。”他有点不好意思地承认。  
她扬扬眉毛。“那好吧，考虑到你的时间。”  
他没好意思说别的，带她进了厨房，两个人吃完饭后他把碗碟往水槽里一堆就开始翻西弗勒斯拿来的碟片。西弗勒斯若有所思地盯着那一摞脏碗——事实上它们是“过度包装”的典型代表，开口道，“我还以为你会是更……自律，的类型。”  
“呃……我会在我们看完电影之后刷出来的……”他还在挑挑捡捡。  
“一个咒语就可以解决的事情。”  
“那就劳烦斯内普教授咯？”  
“自己洗。我不是来给你当保姆的。”她瞪他一眼。赫尔墨斯却有点太专注于挑碟大业——“你有没有什么特别喜欢的？”他问。  
“那里面的随便哪张都行。”  
“《歌剧魅影》的现场版？这个严格意义上不是电影……”  
“哦，我是不是还要朝你申报才行？”  
“当然，这无所谓，你想看什么都可以……好啦。”他端起一摞排好的碟片：“如果你没有意见我们就按照从上到下的顺序看？虽然我们肯定看不了这么多，”他偏过头去看包装盒的脊部：“如果你想熬夜也至多只能看四张。而我肯定不能把你留到太晚。所以就是最上面的四张，可以吗？”  
她嘟哝着“还是总要替别人做主”，无视他的“我一开始就问了你的意见了！”的抗议，打量了一番，抽出一张他埋在下面的碟片拍在顶端。“先看这个。”  
“好吧，遵从女士的愿望。”他打开盒子，把光碟塞进光驱。  
在他艰难地从沙发上爬起来、把第四张光碟塞进机器时他已经困得哈欠连天。西弗勒斯叹了口气，说不如就到此为止。他顺水推舟充满感激地关了电视——他都困得走不直了。他看得出来她也困了，从二十分钟前她就抱臂坐在那里重复了很多次的“身体缓缓前倾——猛地坐直”的半睡不醒时才会出现的模式。他觉得西弗勒斯也比他好不了多少。  
“不如你在这儿睡一晚上，明天早上再回去？”他问。他这把可毫不担心自己听上去意图不纯了——他知道自己肯定会在栽进床垫的三秒后昏死过去。桌子上的一堆哭皱的卫生纸团团他也不想收拾了——那当然是他生产的，他有点不好意思地承认。  
西弗勒斯思考了三秒之后说好，他想大概是他很困和她很困这两点的结合在决策里发挥了作用。他向她指了指自己的卧室——顺便开始庆幸自己有记得铺床，随后想到她现在这样大概也不会在意这事儿了。  
“既然你这么说。晚安。”她背过身去疲惫地走开，他余光瞥到她转身时抬手揉了揉眼。  
他扯过一旁的毯子，含混不清地说了句“晚安”就一头栽倒在沙发上沉沉睡去。  
11  
“格兰杰。”  
……嗯。唔。  
“格兰杰。醒醒。”  
……好累。有人在晃着他……  
“格兰杰！”  
“啊……？！”他一骨碌爬起来、差点撞到向他俯下身的斯内普。“啊！抱歉！”他看见对方阴沉的表情之后瞬间清醒，识相地往后靠向沙发背里陷了几厘米。  
然后他发现有什么不对。视线有点模糊……他摸了摸脸。他哭了。  
……然后刚才的噩梦浮现在他的脑海。噢。他闭上双眼。  
“怎么？我忘了睡前拿给你一个泰迪熊？”她习惯性地嘲讽，看到对方居然对此毫无反应之后表情沉了下去。她移开目光。  
“去洗漱。收拾一下你自己。”她站起身来。  
他恍惚地点点头，看着对方一转身消失在他的视线里。  
他突然开始不安——尽管他很清楚她不会离开。他叹了口气。  
在他洗漱完循着香味在厨房里找到西弗勒斯时，她正把第二个鸡蛋打进煎锅里。她那个样子让他想起之前她在课上查看坩埚时的样子——那是在一年级了，在她还勉为其难愿意演示熬制过程的时候。  
都那么久了。他自然长成了大人……她又变了多少呢？那个时候的她……年轻很多。毫无疑问。甚至没有那么尖刻，是不是？可最重要的是他想起曾经那个带着不容置疑的自傲宣布可以教他们“提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡”的人，她强大而威严，踌躇满志，像任何一个斯莱特林一样相信该有那么多是她应得。  
……而现在她在这儿。被这世界利用尽，大多人避之不及，她也避开人群。满身伤痕——满心伤痕。与死神擦肩，比他见过的任何一个人都疲累。身心俱疲那种追求与渴望已经已经在内部死去。  
该死的。他盯着她那双黑眼睛看，如果能再……看到那个西弗勒斯·斯内普，眼里闪出那种光芒来，再听她说一遍那句话，让他做什么他都愿意  
斯内普当然察觉到了他的目光。她怀疑地看着他，他回过神来，朝她走过去去捞她手里的锅铲：“谢谢你……！但还是我来做吧，真的。”  
她还是皱着眉头怀疑地看着他，但还是缓慢地点了点头，转身走出了厨房，余光始终瞥向他的方向。  
“梅林，你做饭真难吃。”这是他从桌子另一边的斯内普那里得到的第一句评价。  
“我不太在状态。”他有点有气无力地反驳。  
斯内普不置可否地耸耸肩，切下一块煎蛋塞进嘴里。赫尔墨斯还是没动刀叉。  
“我做噩梦了。”他试探着说。  
她的动作停住了。她缓缓地放下餐具。  
“……你想说些什么吗。”她僵硬地问，和他一样紧张而犹疑。  
“就是……战争里的事情。钻心咒，那么多人死掉，我可能也让人……”他呢喃。  
“但是你还活着。”斯内普皱起眉头。  
“还有你。”像没听到她的话一样，他痛苦地闭上眼睛。“你躺在尖叫棚屋的地上。倒在血泊里。质问我为什么不救你。”  
斯内普已经换上了一副极为防备的姿态。“你到底想说什么，格兰杰？”  
“我……”他摇摇头，有些无助地看着她。“我只是想我该对你坦白，总有一天要的，”他颤抖着提高了声音，“我一直都……放不下！在六年级的那件事之后……我痛苦极了，我知道是我太蠢，不管是看不出明明有迹可循的真相还是迷恋自己的老师……”他鼻子一酸，“而到了那个时候，我却没有足够相信您。我就把您扔在那儿——不，我知道这更和自私有关……”  
他说不下去了，用手徒劳地擦着眼角。“对不起，”他有点上气不接下气地道歉，“我知道你讨厌看人哭……马上就好。”  
斯内普一直没有回答。他也没有抬头去看她的脸。他知道他做了件冲动的事情——这搞不好会让她大发雷霆从此把他轰出她的视线范围内，但他总得说出来。总有一天要的。  
他知道自己为什么那时总忘不掉了。自责，愧疚，迷恋和自私的怨恨，全都混在一起……  
而现在——现在他早就没法放手了。不是在这一切之后，在他见过西弗勒斯不带嘲讽的笑容之后，在她为他做了那么多克服心理障碍的努力后，在感受到……这个人真的关心他之后。  
天哪，他爱她。  
她终于开口了，声音干涩。“这就是你一直以来的想法？”那语气里都是熟悉的排斥和戒备，很快就会变成那种不遮掩的攻击性的恶意——  
“不。不是。”他抬起头，“一开始是，但现在不再是了。”  
“不是？那能是什么？你和麦格那个老太婆一样，自作主张地觉得自己亏欠别人——好像全世界都靠着你们救济，好像你们有无限的能力，看看格兰芬多这高傲自大的嘴脸——噢，我忘了，这场战争的英雄们还都是格兰芬多，是不是？一副颐指气使的模样，替别人擅做主张，口口声声为了别人好——把这当成义务，就好像你们真的想要这么做！”斯内普起身，恢复了之前那种给人足够的压迫感的姿态朝他低吼，声音里是直指着他的怒气和……恨意。  
“我不是那样想的！”他也一下子站起来，她的话让他愤怒，也伤他至深。他攥紧拳头，对，他已经不是斯内普教室里那个被自己严厉的教授吓得手足无措的小孩子了——“我这么说是因为我认为如果我想坦白心迹，就一定要向你承认这一点，而我现在再不是个思春期的傻小子，也不会被优柔寡断的情绪纠缠进去了——我很清楚！那个会很温柔地看着我的人，肯对我真诚地笑的人，愿意为了我试着改变的人……”他咬紧了牙关、微微颤抖起来。“我知道我对她的感情是什么样的！”  
斯内普的脸色一下子变得煞白。她就站在那里，震惊而余怒未消地盯着他。  
“你在犯蠢……！”她恶狠狠地吐出这些字句，“你觉得，哦，我会有心思陪一个荷尔蒙上头的小鬼玩什么罗曼蒂克的无聊游戏？如此幼稚，愚蠢，，情绪化，我看不出你哪里值得我相信你所声称的一切——”  
“你可以说我傻，或者什么别的——但我很了解我自己的想法。西弗勒斯，看着我，”他想走到她身边去，她立马退开，“不论你怎么想，接不接受，我知道——”他深吸一口气，激烈的情绪此刻还在他的心头翻覆——他借助了这种冲动和勇气。“我爱你。”  
她脸上最后一点血色也没有了。她开始颤抖，手紧紧地攥进衣摆，极力地克制着自己不要爆发——他知道袖子里塞着她的魔杖。  
“不。你不会。”她一字一句地危险地低吼。  
然后她头也不回地抓起外套、走出他的家门，门在被摔上之后还因力道而剧烈一震。  
他在空荡荡的公寓里大喊她是个不折不扣的混蛋，声嘶力竭之间眼泪再一次滑下来。  
12  
或许这从一开始就是错误的。当然如此，他怨自己道。她怎么可能会接受？那一晚上可以用任何借口解释，只有他自己满心以为这能意味着什么。  
他……好伤心啊。真的。他现在才明白“心碎”这种形容有多形象准确。他现在每次一愣神都不由自主地想到她——然后那痛苦和迷茫简直要将他逼疯。“他自己的冒进毁了这段可能的友谊”的念头时不时冒出来，可他可能闭口不谈，一直忍耐宣称自己只是想做个朋友吗？该死的，她明明知道自己为什么会在那之后再去找她才是——他已经陷得太深了……  
之后的周五他没去他们平时去的餐厅，拉文德的盘问也没让他有一丁点开口的欲望。他就留在办公室里加班，周六也没去陋居的晚餐会——现在所有人都知道他的“神秘女士”了。他没法忍受别人再问他……斯内普，的事情。甚至和哈利和罗恩的聚会他也想推掉，在电话里闷闷地说他不能来了。哈利担忧地问他怎么了，他却只是寒暄完就挂掉电话，疲惫地陷进沙发座椅里。  
或许时间一长他就能把这事忘掉了？可他……要就这么放弃吗？他回想起那么多瞬间——那个不是他们一年级时认识的斯内普、而是他的西弗勒斯的人……他舍不得，也不可能甘心！他想她可能是一时接受不了才会对他发火，但又如果他出现在她面前时只会得到奚落和嘲笑呢？他没有任何理由去那样低声下气地乞求她，作践自己……  
他挫败地叹息，把头埋进膝盖间。他从没这样受伤过……他几乎恨自己这般懦弱与犹疑。  
他的壁炉突然腾起绿色的火焰，他警惕地抬头，随即里面滚出一个红毛和一个抱着外卖盒的疤头男。  
“嗨。”罗恩站稳之后冲他笑笑，顺带拉了一把踉跄的哈利：“听上去你好像出不了门了——所以我们觉得在你这儿吃点东西聊聊天似乎也不错。”  
“罗恩！还有哈利……”他鼻子一酸——看到罗恩那温暖的笑容时他才突然意识到他有多么需要人来陪伴。他一瞬间特别想对他们和盘托出——他安心于他们绝不会责备他，彼时那种孩子气的吵架赌气的阶段已经过去，一同经历了那么多，他们有什么不能信任彼此？  
“嗨，”哈利朝他微笑，“可惜你没来那次陋居的晚餐。莱姆斯和唐克斯带着小泰迪来了。”  
他机械地点点头，罗恩在他身旁坐下，一只手搭上他的肩，哈利在桌上直接打开外卖盒、放好快餐店配给的餐具——他苦笑一下。“我们还带了点麻瓜的那种罐装啤酒，但我们可不能让你多喝，你得知道。”罗恩补充。  
“我还好。”他对他们笑笑：“真的……太谢谢你们了。”  
“先吃东西。好了。”哈利把桌上的食物摆齐：“别和金妮说我给你喂炸鱼薯条当晚饭了。”  
他们在沉默里吃完了垃圾油炸食品，赫尔墨斯缓慢地咀嚼，脑子里思考的是该怎么对他们开口。他或许只是需要和人倾诉，又或者是希望能听听别人的意见……哈，意见或许还是算了。他们两个可是不遗余力地和斯内普相看生厌了七年。  
“我们待会做些什么？或许可以看会电视之类的。”哈利体贴地问他。  
他深吸一口气，摇了摇头。“不用了。我想和你们说说。我……”他闭上眼，“我会和你们坦白的。你们如果不想听，或者在任何一个时候不想再听了，”他苦涩地补上，“我都理解……好吗？”  
“吵架的话，对我和拉文德可是常事儿。”罗恩耸耸肩：“没事，说说看呗。我觉得你们到现在第一次吵架已经成绩很好了……”  
赫尔墨斯叹息着摇头。“罗恩……这不一样。我想我一告诉你她是谁你就会明白了……”  
“那人我们认识？！”他惊呼。  
赫尔墨斯低下了头。“我不想骗你们。你们不会对这有多好的反应的……做好心理准备。”  
哈利拉住还一脸疑惑的罗恩对他使个眼色，然后一脸认真地向赫尔墨斯点头。他也蹙着眉头……  
他深呼吸。“……是斯内普。”他颤抖着说出来。  
死寂。哈利瞪大了眼、脸色惨白，罗恩的下巴掉了下来。  
“你……你——这——”罗恩站起来，语无伦次说不出完整的话。  
哈利的脸色恢复了一点。“赫尔墨斯……这是怎么回事？”他有些虚弱地问。  
“我知道你们觉得我疯了……”赫尔墨斯移开目光，“但听我说。我们很聊得来……她对我也很好。那天，们看了一晚上电影光盘。她在这呆了一晚上，早上她看我在沙发上做噩梦就把我摇了起来，一声没吭就去给我做早饭。”  
罗恩的嘴张得更大了。他知道这事儿听上去有多难以置信……他苦笑。  
哈利一时没说话。沉默几秒他开口，“在看过她……和我妈妈的记忆之后，这也不是那么难以想象……是吧？”  
“梅林啊。赫尔墨斯……别告诉我是因为这个你才在我们上学的时候一直帮她说话。”罗恩的五官扭在了一起。  
“这倒不是。”他反驳——有那么点心虚。  
“说真的……赫尔墨斯。这太惊人了——我们需要消化一下。”哈利叹息，“好吧，那你们是怎么了？”  
“对，那个老混蛋干了什么？”罗恩看上去稍微恢复了一点。  
“我……好吧，算是告白了，然后我们就，嗯，吵起来了。”  
“她冲你犯浑是因为你对她告白？！”罗恩难以置信地说。  
“我想她没法接受。”他叹息。“我只是不知道那是一时的还是……再也不可能了。”  
“好吧……”哈利拍拍他。“我不能说我了解斯内普，虽然你也知道我把上学时的很大一部分时间都用来挑战她的底线了。”他自嘲地笑笑。“但怎么说呢？我想她不会就这么把你一脚踢掉再也不肯看你一眼的。你很可能是二十多年来她最亲近的人了。莱姆斯是知道这事儿的，对吧？昨天他来了之后特意问你为什么不在，还说斯内普和麦格教授大吵了一架，气得她在教室集会上对一点小事大发雷霆，好几个人不幸中招来着。”  
“那可不一定。”罗恩反驳，“她一直都那么小心眼，格外喜欢从我们身上挑刺儿。虽然……天哪，我都不知道是怎么回事了。你说的是真的吗？你确定这是斯内普？”  
“非常确定。”他哀怨地瞪他一眼。  
“好吧……但你真的觉得这合适？我是说，你可能是招她喜欢，但是她会对你有兴趣吗？她不是喜欢哈利的妈妈来着？再说我根本没法想象那个家伙和别人谈恋爱——或许女人可以，”他想了想补充道。“你将来还想怀里搂着斯内普走进一个坐满格兰芬多的屋子里？”  
“不要总保持着学院偏见，罗恩。再说我要是那么做的话……”他想象了一下那个画面。“我大概会失去我的胳膊。”  
“我没有。是她一直视格兰芬多为眼中钉的。”  
“赫尔墨斯。”哈利叫他，“我们恐怕提不了什么好建议，但我们希望你开心。还有她。你是我们最好的朋友，而我们也都欠她的。”他叹息，“我或许只能说顺其自然吧。”  
他点点头。“谢谢你们……”他露出一个疲惫却真诚的笑。“这就够了。真的。”  
“哈利说得对。”罗恩拍拍他，转身去拿哈利带来的啤酒：“聊够斯内普了。我觉得我得多喝一点……哈利，你能再出去买一趟吗？”  
“别想。你要是醉醺醺地回去，拉文德会让金妮会扒了我的皮。”哈利幽幽地说。  
赫尔墨斯笑了出来。  
13  
在那场争吵之后的第二个周五，他从魔法部下班回家，一出电梯就看见他的门前杵着一个熟悉的身影。他掉头就走。  
“你想去哪儿？”她好气又好笑地问。  
“回去加班。吃晚饭。逛夜店。不论什么，与你无关。”他努力让自己的声音听上去僵硬又冷淡。  
“既然如此……那我或许可以在等你回来的这段时间里对你的麻瓜邻居们挥舞一下魔杖权当消遣。”她圆滑地回复。  
“那是犯法的，斯内普女士。”他回过头来尽量凶狠地瞪着她。  
“而你作为巫师界的模范公民和魔法部的优秀员工，不该有责任制止我吗，格兰杰先生？”她假笑道。  
他挫败地叹息。“那好，你想做什么？”他挺直腰板、想让自己看上去更有些压迫力。  
而出乎他意料地，斯内普的表情缓和了下来。她看上去很尴尬、很紧张，同时也……悲伤。她移开了视线。  
“……对不起。”她声音轻得如同呢喃，可他听得清楚。足够清楚。  
她看上去那么忐忑。为不确定而紧张。焦虑。担忧。他想起哈利给他看的那段记忆里，十几岁的西弗勒斯站在莉莉面前徒劳地想要向她道歉，少女的表情几乎和现在他面前这个四十多岁的女人重叠。他的怨气在那一瞬间烟消云散，甚至开始敏感地自责。  
那个时候莉莉终究再做不到拉着她的手走下去了。  
“我……没想对你吼。也没有任何看轻你的意思。我不知道该怎么做。”她声音绷紧：“我……”  
她没有再说下去。赫尔墨斯一下子抱住了她。  
“你是个笨蛋。”他声音里带着哭腔。  
他感到他双臂环着的紧绷的、微微颤抖的身体一点点放松下来。他能感受到她的呼吸，胸膛规律地起伏。  
然后慢慢地、犹疑地，她伸出手搭在他的背上。他感受到那双手一点点陷进他背后的布料里，最后变成不轻不重的触碰。他把头搭在她的肩上，露出一个她看不到的笑容。  
“我或许也不该说得那么突然……对吧。我想过去找你，可我还是怕你会大骂我一通。我也好蠢。”他在她耳边念叨。  
她低低地笑了几声。“你没做错什么。的确，我有时就总无法让自己承认。”  
“既然你现在在这儿，那我就自动理解成你至少愿意考虑一下了？”他偎着她笑了。  
“我究竟哪里好？”她声音里有些无奈的笑意。  
“关于这个，我可以说很多。”  
“我是个尖酸刻薄的混蛋。”  
他笑得更欢了。“关于这个，我也可以说很多。”他离开这个拥抱，直视着西弗勒斯的双眼：“或许我们应该找个餐厅坐下来好好聊聊这些？”  
他没有错过她眼里的笑意。“我想也如此。”她说。  
14  
“你圣诞节有安排吗？”赫尔墨斯一脸期待。  
“我想麦格不会放弃把我拖去霍格沃茨的徒劳尝试。”她实事求是地说。  
“我想和你一起。”他继续热切地注视着她。  
“你不回父母那里？”  
“事实上，自从战争结束之后，他们就决定定居澳大利亚了。我只有三天假期，一去一回可能也不太合适……”  
西弗勒斯朝他征询般扬起眉毛。  
“……还有夏日风情的圣诞节我实在欣赏不来。”他叹了口气，“还有我想和你一起。你一定要我全说出来吗？”  
西弗勒斯没回答他，他余光瞥见她的脸有点红。他满意地笑了。  
“五点钟来我家吧？我自己做饭。”  
“梅林，在那次早饭之后我可不打算再折磨自己。”  
“我都说了我那天不在状态，而且我一直在努力练习。”他抗议。“你不能相信我一下吗？”  
“那好，希望你不要消耗我仅剩的信任。”她假笑道。  
当麦格前来拜访她，喝下午茶，顺便要她来霍格沃茨的圣诞晚宴时，她这一次开了口。  
“我要和一个人过。”她尽力无视心中的一丝忐忑。  
“噢……西弗勒斯。莱姆斯说的是真的，你在约会。”麦格笑了。“你不该瞒着我的。上一次我让你来的时候也是，对不对？我不是那么保守的人。她是个什么样的姑娘？”  
“事实上……是个‘他’。”她斟酌一番还是决定回答，同时心里盘算着下个月给霍格沃兹的狼毒药剂里应该加点什么才能让那老狼过得生不如死同时做得不露痕迹。  
“噢……那也好啊！”麦格点点头，“只要你们能开心就够了。不过，西弗勒斯，”她话锋一转，“下次聚会你得来。带着你的男友一起。”  
“休想！”她立刻喊道。  
学校放假前一天收拾东西准备回家的卢平教授打量着校长铁青的脸色，不由得再一次心生疑惑，完全不知道灾难将近。  
15  
圣诞节的魔法。他看着西弗勒斯这么想道。  
不知道是不是他的诚心祈祷和死缠烂打终于感动了梅林——或者西弗勒斯，她在一抹黑的大衣和灰色毛衣下面穿了件绿衬衫。他超级感动。现在在有点过于暖和的室内她脱掉了毛衣，那衬衫……显出的曲线也很棒。这一点他不会说出来的。  
“圣诞节的魔法。”他偎在沙发上就这么开口。  
她奇怪地看了他一眼。“你想说什么？邓布利多喷彩带用的那种傻兮兮的咒语？”  
他突然在那个人的名字那里沉默。  
“这不要紧。”她轻声说。“你说过我们应该坦诚。”  
“对，”他抿着嘴唇点了点头。“事实上，我也不知道我想说什么……我只是忽然就想到这个。”  
她在他身旁落座。“或许你想暗示晚上会有鬼魂来造访我，经过三天的思想教育之后我改过自新，去给每一个波特、隆巴顿、韦斯莱和家养小精灵发羊毛袜。”  
“我们就一定要扯到家养小精灵吗？”他抗议。  
“如果你不想。”她圆滑地说。  
他趁机往她身旁蹭了蹭，看到对方没有异议之后干脆得寸进尺把大半个身子的重量都支在她身上。  
“你很沉。”她瞥他一眼。  
“你也可以靠我呀。”他灿烂一笑。  
她冷哼一声。于是他就这么靠着，抽出魔杖来把他们对面的圣诞树挂的满树星星点亮。一闪一闪的温暖的橙黄色光芒照亮了屋子。  
“真的很好看。你觉得呢？”他喃喃道。  
“自己夸奖自己的成果是不是不太合适？”  
“你还没回答我。”他用胳膊肘蹭蹭她。  
“还可以。”她声音里有点无奈的笑意。  
“如果你不介意，”他转过头，去看她的脸。“我还希望这儿也能有束槲寄生。就这里。”他指指他们头顶。  
西弗勒斯没有动。看不清那里面的情绪，但她直视着他的双眼——没有避开。  
“这不会容易的。”  
“无数人对我说过这句话了。”  
“想想别人会怎么说。还有波特、韦斯莱，你的父母。”  
“哈利和罗恩其实很理解。如果我能高兴，我的父母也会为我开心的。至于丽塔·斯基特和《预言家日报》怎么想，随他们去。”他平静地回答，往前再凑了凑：“你还有想到什么别的借口吗？”  
她笑了。“不，没有。”她轻声说。  
然后她吻了他。  
西弗勒斯不太会接吻，他也还记得这一点。当然他也没多少经验……他小心地配合着她移动，唇齿相接，轻轻地舔舐挑逗。他们缓慢地交换，更缓慢地分开。  
他红着脸笑了。“果然还是这样比较好。”  
“鉴于你那时候喝得烂醉，这只是个不需要陈述的事实。”她不依不饶地笑道。  
“我没喝醉！我喝得可能有点多，但我没醉，喝醉的人是不能勃起的。可我还能勃起。”他义正严辞地抗议。  
“好，你没有。”她有点哭笑不得地看着他。  
“其实我一直想知道。你那个时候为什么答应了我？”他问。  
西弗勒斯悠长地叹息。“这……啊，很难开口。如果我说只是因为你这么问了我，你信吗？”  
她看着他不解的表情，无奈地继续。“战争结束了。黑魔王死了，莉莉的儿子毫发无伤，我也不再在霍格沃茨任教，我本该做/我可以做的事情一下子都与我无关了。归属感。我太容易把自己扔进麻烦的差事里……就因为这个。”她自嘲地笑笑。“……你说你需要我。当然，”她话锋一转，“你喝得烂醉也是主要原因之一。”  
“我已经说过——”  
“对，你还能勃起。”她不耐烦地回嘴。“满意了？”  
“没有，”他摇摇头。“真过分。我可以随便说我对你有不良想法，但却不能说我爱你？”  
“我可不记得你有这么记仇。”她恶狠狠地回复——他看见她的脸有点红了。他偷笑。  
“我没有。只是你现在知道我的心意了，你还介意我刚才说的前者吗？”  
她冷笑，挑战地看着他。“你今年几岁？有什么不好说出口的？”  
他没有回避挑战的理由，对吧？

他们的亲吻开始变得有些粗暴，的确，他们两个技术都不太好，但重要的是他此刻感受着西弗勒斯不加遮掩的热情。她的手臂环上他的脖子，他的手来到她的腰间，两个人挣扎着倒在沙发上。  
他突然撑起身子，有点紧张地看着她。“我没太有经验。”他不好意思地承认。  
“我还记得。”她干巴巴地评论。  
他的脸更红了。“你得教我。”  
“我天生乐于奉献。”她讽刺道。  
“教我取悦你。”他嘟哝。  
现在轮到她脸红了。“……我尽力。”她小声说。  
他露出一个笑容，重新俯下身准备继续刚才的吻，西弗勒斯红着脸看着他缓缓拉近——“等等！”他又突然支起身子来惊叫，“我忘了买避孕套——”  
西弗勒斯先是惊讶，随后露出一副被惹恼一样的表情盯着他，伸出一只手掐住他的两边腮帮子：“去他妈的，我自己可以用魔药——”  
赫尔墨斯刚刚才难以置信地张开嘴，准备对对方的用词表示抗议，就被凑上来亲吻他的西弗勒斯堵回了每一个词。他开始摸她衬衫的扣眼，在她抚摸着他的肩背时发出一声呻吟。  
没错，这件事情可以日后再谈。他迷迷糊糊地想，然后彻底投降。  
16  
“你不能永远把我赶出我自己的厨房的。”他站在厨房门口向西弗勒斯抗议。“还有，你的头发要掉进煎锅里了。”  
她头也不抬地给锅里的培根翻面，顺带抬手把头发往耳后一捋。“你要是想做什么……实验的话，那无所谓。只是别再妄想让我尝一口。”  
“我可以学，而且进步很快，你明明很清楚。你总是不肯表扬我。”  
她偏过头去，留给他一个后脑勺，头发重新掉下来挡住了她的脸。他控制不住地笑了。  
他郑重其事地把猫头鹰送来的礼物在树下堆好，西弗勒斯翘着腿坐在沙发上娱乐般看他上下忙活。“好啦，”他蹲下去：“我看看。我父母的……一本相簿。”他笑了。“虽然会动的魔法照片很有趣，但某种程度上其实我最喜欢的还是普通的麻瓜照片。”他有点惋惜地翻开：“我小一些时候的照片他们都没有了。但是这上面有他们在澳大利亚的各种地方游玩的时候拍下的……啊！这个好棒！”  
“你站在那儿我是不可能看得到的。”她提醒。  
“啊！抱歉，”他把相簿递过去，“你看一下。爸爸搬到那儿之后迷上了摄影——我觉得他拍得真的很棒。”  
她接过来点点头，他又回到拆礼物的斗争中。罗恩的巧克力，金妮的袖扣，弗雷德和乔治的……他看清包装盒里面是什么之后脸一下子烧了起来，急忙做贼一样想找个地方把它藏起来——罗恩为什么没有制止他们？？？  
“韦斯莱家的双胞胎。”她冷笑一声。  
“是。”他叹口气。  
“你得知道……其实如果你有兴趣的话，我不反对。”她意味深长地一笑。  
“怎么你也——”  
“看下一份。”她直接打断了他，指向他的礼物堆。  
哈利送了他一本书，一如既往。“他给你也寄来了一本，”他朝她举起书示意。  
“波特还是一如既往地没品味。那书我读五年级的时候就看过。”她翻了个白眼。  
“至少也是心意嘛……那你可以和我的换。”他扬扬手里的另一本。  
“我再问你一遍：那本书也是谁买的？”她有点嘲笑地看着他。  
“好吧。”他叹息。  
韦斯莱夫人一样寄来了今年的毛衣。他展开它的那一刻震惊得目瞪口呆：这完全是一件粉红色的大毛衣，正中织着一颗圆滚滚的红心。西弗勒斯毫不留情地用嘲笑声表达了她的幸灾乐祸，并问他能不能当场穿上。“想也别想，”他一口回绝，“别高兴得太早。明年你也会有一件的。”  
她有点恼怒地叹息。“说起来，你不打算回去看看你的礼物之类的吗？”他问。  
“没什么特别的。”她耸耸肩、开始挨个数起来：“马尔福家送来的红酒。卢修斯总给所有不知该送什么但按交情又不能不送的人送红酒当礼物。麦格配给全体教职工礼物我也会有一份，可惜那老婆子脑子里怕是已经没有什么创造性的主意了。偶尔有心血来潮想敷衍我一下的家伙给我寄点魔药原料或者一两本书，但我不得不说，他们的品味都糟糕顶——正如波特。”她指了指他顺手放在桌子上的两本书。  
“我觉得是你的要求有点太高了。”他实事求是地评价：“不过，我也给你买了礼物。”  
“愿听其详？”  
他笑着(跨过一堆包装纸)走到她的身边去，掏出一个小盒子。“是个挂坠。”他解释，给她看银色的金属细链挂着绿宝石的吊坠。“希望你还能满意？”  
她安静地看着那个吊坠，眼里一瞬间闪过很多东西。惊讶，彷徨，喜悦，不安——他知道是那样的，她一定会比自己担心更多的事情，比自己更难跨出步去。但那没关系，他在心里对自己微笑，他们的时间充裕，而且他很有耐心。  
他就直接把盒子塞进她手里。她缓缓地笑了，端起盒子来：“谢谢你。我想……戴戴看。”  
他看着她打开盒子，把项链的搭扣在脖颈后扣好，挂坠摆齐。她转头盯着他看，“事实上，我也有礼物。”  
他刚刚还疑惑于西弗勒斯脸上奇怪的笑容，就在他看清摆在桌上的小瓶里装的是什么之后叫了出来。“你不是认真的！”他喊。  
“哦，事实上我是。”她笑得更加不怀好意了：“为了你的人际圈、仕途、工作量、不动产，还有……一夜安眠。”  
“事实上那天晚上我一直翻腾到日出才睡着。”他相当不满。  
“你昨天可没有。”她挑战地看着他。  
“哦。嗯……的确。“他脸红了。“谢谢你的礼物。我们都有很多事要为对方做……”他认真地看着她。  
“我们可以慢慢来。”她伸手抚上他的脸。“……我会让这个决定物有所值的。”她郑重地对他说，看上去下了很大的决心。  
“这本来就是。”他温柔地说，随即给她另一个吻。  
但不论如何，他们现在有很长很长的时间了。他不无幸福地想。


End file.
